


Its a Small Small World

by eapoester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Language, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eapoester/pseuds/eapoester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another text fic lol. Remus gets a call from an unknown caller shenanigans ensue, friendships develop, your usual texting trope. Sometimes the people you don't know can help you out the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Harry Potter is set in England as are the Marauders, but I know nothing about the English schooling system and I wont even pretend that I do, So I'm using the American schooling system for the basis of this fic. Thanks for reading and enjoy:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just going through and editing some chapters. There have been some changes to it so if you have already read it go back and reread. I am working on finishing this fic I probably wont post the rest until I have it almost completely done.

Sirius

_Remus_

**James**

Lilly

_Peter_

November 1st 0225

*Incoming Call*

~Unknown~

0226: dammit prongs answer me

0226: PRONGS!!!1!!!!!

0227: i swear ill shred your lucky socks if you dont answer me

0230: _I'm sorry to inform you but I am not Prongs nor do I wish to be on the receiving end of your anger, but I would also like to ask you to refrain from texting me at the ass crack of dawn again._

0231: well shit im so sorry must of dialed the number wrong when i called

0231: sweet dreams sorry about that again

0233: _Well I'm awake now and wont be going back to sleep anytime soon, and it sounds like you are in an interesting predicament. So please tell me why you are trying to call someone at two in the morning?_

0236: we were having a halloween party but filch found out and everyone ran and hid and i was trying to get ahold of prongs bc i dont know where he is and wormtail is still missing

0238: _Your friends have some interesting names and I am sure they are okay they will turn up eventually_

0239: hey those names are quite awesome if i dont say so myself

0239: and thanks i just texted the actual prongs, im still trying to figure out how i got your number instead

0239: _Really wormtail? poor kid_

0240: _You got me there is it at least close_

0241: he actually likes it or he says he does and no not really i may have maybe forgotten the number

0242: _Yeah? can't imagine it. How do you forget what I am assuming is a close friend's number?_

0244: hey! they were a group effort and I think thst they are wonderful

0244: i may have had a bit to drink

0245: _Ah makes more sense and now I'm curious how those names came to be_

0247: wellllll it was a night kind of like tonight but just the three of us and i was joking about how prongs was always going stag to every school dance bc he has his heart set on this one girl but she always turns him down and stags have antlers so prongs

0247: wormtail is because hes sneaky and always knows how to get out of situations

0248: _And yours?_

0249: mine was solely prongs he always tells me im like an hyperactive puppy bouncing from one thing to another but i dont know why padfoot but i like it

0250: _Interesting_

0252: yesss

0254: _Well any luck finding your friends?_

0255: yes real prongs messaged me a while back trying to get me to help clean

0256: _Are you?_

0257: haha no I'm tired we will get it tomorroe

0258: _What about wormtail, any luck finding him?_

0259: nope hes not answring his phone either

0300: _You sure you're texting him?_

0302: yes

0302: he will apear tomorrow probably will be mad tho

0303: _Most likely_

0304: im going to go sleep I have classes tomorrow

0305: _Why did you have a party on a school night?_

0306: i cant control what night halloween is on and before you say anything no we can't celebrate it on a different night because it won't be the smae

0307: _Haha okay well have a good night_

0308: thanks you to

-*-*-*-*-*

0238: prongs where are you i cant find qormy

0238: wormy*

0239: **I havent seen or heard a squeak from him either, but im cleaning up the room Filch has gone looking for people**

0240: ok ill go back to the dorm and see if hes there

0241: **Oi come help me with this im not doing it all by my self**

0243: leave it we will just hae to do it tomorrow

0244: hvae*

0244: dammit HAVE*

0245: **Lol i love watching you struggle**

0245: **But good point ill be back in a bit**

0246: hey not nice but be quiet bc i might be sleeping whne you get back

0247: **Nah dont think so and who ever said I was nice**

0248: tosser


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this semester of college is done I will be able to post more frequently. Yay! I appreciated all of the kudos it made me want to work on this rather than write my many papers. Thank you and enjoy chaptah 2

Sirius

_Remus_

**James**

Lilly

_Peter_

 

Later that day

0944:  _I hate you both_

0945: it wasnt that bad was it wormy

0945: **Yea you didnt get caught and now have a weeks detention. Youre helping me padfoot im not doing this alone**

0946: comeon prongs its just minnie how bad can it be

0946: where were you anyway wormtail

0947:  _Janitors closet third floor_

0948: hey in my defense that is one of the nicer closets to be in

0948: **No pads it is bad do you know how scary it is to be in a dark hallway then suddenly mrs. norris is there i screamed**

0949: and thats why you have a weeks worth of detention and not a few days yor screams could wake a painting

0950: **Oh sod off padfoot that doesnt even make sense**

0951:  _Your just mad you got caught_

0951: **You to wormtail**

0952: come on wormy lets go to honeydukes later and let this tosser wallow in self pity

0953:  _can we get some butterbeer while we are there?_

0954: what are you daft? of course we can

0955: **What? will you guys bring me back something**

0956: annnnd why would i do that

0957: **Because im your best mate**

0958: right about now wormys my best mate cus youre acting like a twat

0959: **Youd be acting the same way if you had been caught**

1000: oh look at that class is starting

1001: **Dont change the subject**

1002:  _you dont want to get caught again and get more detention do you prongs?_

1003: hes got ya there mate

1004: **I hate both of you**

1010: **Hey you yell at me for texting during class but look at what your doing**

1011: i dont already have a weeks worth of detention and you keep texting me

1012: **Liar I havent messaged you in a while**

1012:  _who you texting padfoot????/??_

1013: im texting you two idiots now shut up and pay attention i dont want detention too

1014: **Arse**

***************

0950: good news we found wormtail and there were minimal casualties to last nights escapades

0951: _Well good morning to you too padfoot but that is good to hear where did you find him?_

0953: Morning! we didnt find him till this morning when he walked into the dorm a little peeved at us

0954: _Where was he the whole night?_

0955: he fell asleep in a broom cupboard but thats not the funniest thing that happened prongs is the only one who got detention

0956: _How did he manage that_

0957: mrs norris the cat snuck up on him and he screamed which caused filch to find him and he got detention for being out of bed after hours and making too much noise and littering

0958: _They really got him didn't they? However the last one doesn't make much sense_

0959: oh he tried cleaningup the mess we left but i told him we would get it some other time ig he still had some stuff with him when mrs norris scared him

1000: _That's hilarious, I bet he didn't think so though_

1001: oh no he was mad but like usual wormy and i picked on him

1002: _Of course you did_

1003: like you wouldnt have?????

1004: _I don't know, did he alteast deserve it?_

1005: prongs always deserves it :p

1006: _Naturally_

1007: so how doth thee fare today

1008: _Tired and confused as to why you are suddenly speaking in Shakespearean prose_

1009: were doing hamlet in english and im sorry your tired thats my fault

1010: _Too true, I accept your apology nonetheless. Shouldn't you be paying attention and not texting in class?_

1011: you and prongs must be telepathic bc he just yelled at me about that too

1011: anyway you should be one to speak arent you in class too

1012: _Haha, yes I am but I don't pull pranks and throw parties in the school. I'm what you call a good student._

1013: well what else do you expect me to do at a boarding school bored is even in the name

1013: _And I'm home sick from school anyway so it doesn't matter_

1014: ugh lucky when we get sick we just gotta stay in our rooms or go see madam pomfrey id rather just tough out class

1015: _You wouldn't be so bored if you would pay attention_

1016: why would i do that when i have more interesting things todo like talk to you

1017: _Pay attention padfoot I'm going to take a nap anyway_

1018: yes mother:p

1018: have a nice nap feel better:)  
1019: _Thanks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not complete but i wanted to get this posted. the next chapter will be a continuation from this one. again thank you all for the kudos and chapter 3 will be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry that this took so long but I do promise I will get better at posting more regularly. I want to let you all know that I do not plan on abandoning this piece I have it all planned out its just writing it out and all of the fiddlybits between the major plot points that make it take a while. Thank you for the comments and kudos and here is chapter 3:)

Sirius

_ Remus _

**James**

Lilly

_ Peter _

 

Nov. 1 cont.

1215:  Hey how are you doing, I heard you were sick again

1216:  _ I’m feeling better after a nap, how did you know anyway? _

1217:  Hope texted me, she knows I worry about you so she keeps me updated

1218:  _ Curses mother _

1218: _ Well it's good to hear from you anyway, how's school? _

1219:  Oh you know same old same old. Annoying classmates and all

1220:  _ Are James and his friends still annoying you? _

1222:  I swear he has gotten worse and they fight with Severus almost every week.

1223:  _ Jeeze Lil I don't know what to tell you. _

1224:  Idk I'll deal with it I always do:)

1224:  Anyway are our plans still a go for break?

1225:  _ Of course they are. You should ask Severus if he wants to come too you've been friends with him for years and I have never met him. _

1226:  Sorry, yea I'll ask him if your sure your mom is okay with it, and I have to stop at home first soooooo I'll be at yours around midweek.

1228:  _ I'm sure mum will be fine with it and if you're worried you can ask her yourself lol and that sounds good to me. _

1230: Haha whatever :p. Hey I gotta go to class I'll text you later?

1231:  _ Alright have fun and learn lots I might take another nap anyway. _

1232:  Haha I'll try and sweet dreams moony:)

1233:  _ Thanks Lils _

_ ********** _

1507: if you could have any kind of candy what would it be   
  
1508:  _ Chocolate definitely chocolate _   
  
1509: any specific kind or just chocolate in general   
  
1510:  _ In general haven't found any I didn't like yet _   
  
1511: sounds like a bet to me   
  
1512:  _ No padfoot it is not a bet _   
  
1513: Too bad I accept   
  
1514:  _ Oh dear why? _

1515: just because ;)

1516:  _ Tell me why I have a bad feeling about this? _

1518: because we have been talking for literally a day and the most you know about me is that i am a troubke maker of sorts and i agree that you should be worried because we have all kinds of joke shops around here so you could get any assortment of weird candy

1519:  _ Well you’re not wrong _

1519:  _ And that is what makes it weird because I feel like I have known you longer _

1520:  _ Anyway why did you ask? _

1521: oh cause wormy and i are at honeydukes while prongs is in detention and i didnt know what to get besides butterbeer and our usual candies

1522: so now im looking at different kinds of chocolate to see if they have any weird ones

1523:  _ Have you found any yet? _

1524: yea actually we found chocolate covered ants, cheese flavoured chocolate, and lavender flavoured chocolate

1525:  _ The lavender and ant might be good but I’m skeptical about the cheese. _

1526: ANT might be good?????????

1526: you are turning out to be weirder than i originally thought

1527:  _ Well I don’t believe that you thought I was just a normal person at any point but yeah chocolate covered ants might be good because other cultures eat bugs many different ways like candied scorpions and fried beetles. _

1528: i dont know what ti say to that and youre right any person i care enough to talk to or call a friend end up being weird so i should have been suprised

1529:  _ Awww I didn’t know you cared sooo much _

1530: shut up

1530:  _ And you’re not exactly normal either _

1531: true

1532:  _ So what’s your favourite candy since you asked about mine? _

1533: i wasnt allowed to have alot of candy as a kid even now i dont eat alot of it but i do really like jelly beans

1534:  _ Oh, have you ever had the Bertie Botts every flavour jelly bean? _

1535: yes it was awful no matter what i always got the bad flavoured ones i swear prongs took out all of the good flavoured ones

1536:  _ How is that even possible they are all nearly identical? _

1537: hed find a way

1538:  _ Lol okay then, did you find any others? _

1539: yea we got the three i mentioned earlier and some bacon chocolate and wasabi chocolate for fun

1540:  _ Okay but wasabi just doesn’t sound fun to me _

1541: oh but it is tho

1542:  _ Now I fear for those around you _

1543: oh it wont be that bad only some homemade chocolate milkshakes or hot cocoa that will be really hot

1544:  _ You know sometimes I’m glad that I go to a public school so I don’t have to deal with stuff like that _

1545: yea you would probably be like the girl prongs likes and is always on top of her homework and an all around goody two shoes

1546:  _ I take offense to that and I feel like you don’t like the girl prongs does, jealous? _

1547: because i was right or wrong?

1547: and your right i dont and not because im jealous but because of how she treats him whenever she turns him down or just sees him she is so mean given he did deserve it a few times because of what he did but not all of the time

1549:  _ You were mostly right I do always have my work done but I hate participating in school it’s so nerve wrecking and that makes sense have you tried talking to her? _

1550: yea she hates all of us for no reason

1551:  _ There must be a reason _

1552: i havent done anything to her i tried to keep the conversation civil but she brought up the past and it made me mad and just went downhill from there

1553: sorry for ranting probably a bad thing to do when you just meet a person that you don't even know the name of… your still in my phone as not prongs haha

1554:  _ No you’re fine I asked anyway and I’m sorry _

1555:  _ Hahah yea? Well my best friend calls me moony because I like space and because if my name. _

1556: okay cool you are now moony :)

1557:  _ hahah why and what's up? _

1559: just got back to our dorm and im going to work on our end of the year prank while we wait for prongs to get out of detention you

1600:  _ Probably should start on my homework but I’m most likely going to read and ignore it till last minute like usual. Do tell me more about the prank _

1602: well statrting our second year the three of us have always pulled pranks but it became tradition to pull big ones on april fools day and the last day of school this will be the fourth year and they get more elaborate everytimr

1603:  _ Thats cool and you don’t get in trouble? _

1604: we got detention the first few times but now the entire school expects it we made a deal with minnie and albus that as long as no one will get hurt, nothing gets damaged, and we clean it up its okay

1605:  _ Okay few questions who are minnie and albus and what are the pranks this year? _

1607: Minerva McGonagall or as i call her minnie is our head of house at the beginning of our first year each student is sorted into the house that all of the professors think they will do the best in based on values and stuff like work ethic personality and family Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school and thats the problem we only have ideas for april fools day we have nothing for the end of the year

1608:  _ Huh that’s interesting, and you have time what are some of the ideas? _

1609: yea but we like to have it decided by the end of december so that we have the rest of the year to plan we never go through with a prank unless we know that we have it down so that we dont break the deal

1610:  _ Makes sense maybe I can help _

1611: really? that would be great

1612:  _ Yeah run some ideas by me and maybe we can come up with something _

1614: okay so for april fools i was thinking jello in all of the toilets or someting about breakfast foods in odd places but that was a late night idea and not well thought through

1615:  _ Yeah breakfast foods can go stale and if you forget about some that could be bad, jello in the toilets might work though how would you get it in the girls rooms? _

1617: that was the problem with that one

1618:  _ Okay anything for the end of the year? _

1619: no i have nothing idk if wormy or prongs have anything we were going to get together after break to discuss it

1620: _ Well you have time to think still and I will think as well but if you can find a way to get all of the the toilets then I think the jello one for April will work. Or how much does the school expect you to do a prank? _

1621: its become a tradition why

1622:  _ Well you could do nothing and act like you did. It would confuse everyone and keep them on their toes all day. _

1623: moons you are a genious if you are here i would have kissed you i have a feeling this is goong to be a wonderfil friemdship

1624:  _ awwwww padfoot thanks you're so sweet lol. Really thank you I'm glad you accidently messaged me. _

1625: me too

1625: hey prongs is yelling at me to do my homework and you have some to do as well so i will let you go

1625: oh btw how are you feeling and prongs says you are the best

1626: _ I feel better and yes I will do my homework mom lol _

1627: good bye moony talk to you later;)   
1627:  _ Bye padfoot _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to post and that the chapter is so short I just moved out to college so I was dealing with that and we didn't have internet for the first week I will go back to the unregular regular updates:) any way here is chapter 4.

Sirius

_ Remus _

**James**

Lilly

_ Peter _

 

Nov. 2

1443: i cant believe this its like he set it all up

1443: have you gotten the ice yet

1444: _ i know and yea im on my way back now, how is he _

1445: upset confused hurt complaining that his face is ruined

1446:  _ okay im almost there _

1446: ill leave him with you for a but im going to go find marleen

1447:  _ is now really the time to go break up with her _

1448: im not doing it now im going to see if she will help cober the bruise up

1448:  _ okay i get it _

1449:  _ god she got him good _

1455: i just ran into mcgonagall she wants us in her office at 4 and that he should see madam pomfrey after dinner

1456:  _ okay are you on your way back _

1456: yea ill be there in a bit

********

*Incoming Call* 1504

~Lilly Evans~

_ Hey what’s up, you never call from school are you okay? _

No I’m not, James and Sev got into a fight today I thought James was going to kill him.

_ Oh god Lils is he okay? _

Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be okay he just has some cuts and bruises, but no one was going to stop James, Sirius and Peter were making sure that no one tried to help Severus.

_ I bet I’m glad he will be alright do you know how it started by any chance? _

No I just heard shouting out in the courtyard and when I got there James pushed Sev to the ground and was about to start hitting him. It was awful Remus just awful and the worst thing is I don’t even know why.

_ Shhhh, Lilly it will be okay ask Severus what happened okay and everything will be okay, do you know what will happen to James and his friends? _

No, Mcgonagall just got done talking to Sev and she said she will speak to them before dinner, but I did manage to get a good hit in on James and I think it’ll bruise.

_ See that’s good now he will get punished for that and he knows not to mess with you or your friends. _

Haha, thanks Rem I’m going to go sit with Sev in the infirmary I’ll text you later and let you know how everything went.

_ Anytime Lils and okay bye hope it all turns out well _

Me too bye  
*Call Ended*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright some of these next chapters may be shorter than normal because they are fillers for the next thing, and no I don't hate Lilly its well known that she and James didn't get along for a while in their childhood and it is also showing that things can get real bad when you don't know everything. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave comments and kudos to your liking and chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd Chapter 5 yay! Sorry it took so long and its so short college has been hell. I am still planning on finishing this so Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thanks for Kudos and comments I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. :)

Sirius

_Remus_

**James**

Lilly 

_Peter_

 

Nov. 3

 

1208: _Hey Lil, just making sure everything is okay._

 

1210:  Yeah I guess it is, both Sev and James have detention. But I haven’t seen him since I left the infirmary yesterday. I also talked to Marleen she said Sirius came and got her yesterday to help cover up James’s bruise and that it was pretty bad. His glasses broke and cut up his face. I feel bad now. 

 

1212: _Well you were defending your friend. Did Marleen know why the fight started?_

 

1213:  No, and I asked her to see if she could find out next time she went to cover up James’s bruise. But she said that that was the only time she was going to do it because he just asked her to show him how and everytime that she asked them what happened they changed the subject or just didn’t answer. 

 

1214: _Huh, well ask Severus when you see him next._

 

1215:  I will, so how have you been? Anything interesing or new happen? 

 

1216: _Well yes actually. I made a friend kind of._

 

1217:  What?!? Who? Tell me everything!! 

 

1219: _That’s the problem I don’t really know, we met a couple days ago when he called and texted me by accident and we have texted a few times since._

 

1220:  You know nothing about him? Moony please be careful 

 

1221: _I am we don’t know each other's real name we both go by nicknames and from his number I can tell he is from around here, he also said he goes to a boarding school and I was wondering if you knew him because the one you go to is the only one I can think of. He also is real nice and funny._

 

1222:  Okay that’s a bit better and maybe 

 

1223: _He goes by Padfoot, ever heard the name?_

 

1224:  It sounds familiar but no I don’t know who that could be. Still be careful though please. 

 

1225: _I will Lilly I promise. I should go my next class is soon. Talk to you later?_

 

1226:  Yeah, try to find out more maybe I do know him lol. 

 

1227: _Haha, okay bye Lils_

 

1228:  Bye Moony:) 

 

***********

 

1530: _Hey Padfoot_

 

1536: _Everything okay?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that I finished a chapter Im so happy. Thanks a bunch for all the kudos, they make me guilty for not updating and then I ignore homework and write so I can. Chapter 7 will be up soon. Enjoy

Sirius

_ Remus _

**James**

Lilly

_ Peter _

 

Nov. 4

1337: hey im sooo sorry its been a rough week and its going to get worse i can tell

1338:  _ It’s okay I was just wondering, is everything okay with you? _

1340: im fine prongs however isnt he got into a fight with a bloke that we have been having problems with for a while and it didnt end well he now has even more detention and almost got expelled

1342:  _ Wow what happened? _

1344: he and his friends all think that they are better then everyone else and they started making fun of this kid for being a mudblood we told them to stop they called us names which is childish and i dont care but it pissed prongs off and he started wailing on him and him being my best friend and brother i joined in and it just went down hill form there

1346:  _ Jeeze, at least tell me the other kids got detention or you guys got some good hits in? _

1349: yea most of them didnt leave without a few bruises and prongs is the only one that got hurt he got hit in the face but thats it

1351:  _ That makes sense. By the way what is a mudblood? _

1352: hmm idk really how to explain ummm i guess since this school has been around for so long and its kinda prestigious there are many rich families where every generation has gone here and a mudblood is a person who is the first of their family to attend because they are not very rich

1353:  _ Okay I think I get it. _

1354: anyway how have you been

1355:  _ I’m good I went back to school the other day _

1356: thats good im glad your feeling better i actually kinda missed talking to you its rereshing talking to some one who doesnt already know me i dont know if that makes any sense

1357:  _ No I understand completely _

1359: yeah its kinda like starting over because everyone here either already knows me or have heard of me and some is not true but i couldnt care less

1400:  _ That makes sense. By the way what ever happened to the chocolate you and wormtail bought? _

1401: oh i almost completly forgot about those we should do something with those tonight ill talk to prongs and wormy about them when i get back

1402:  _ When you get back? _

1403: yea like i said it was a bad couple of days so i left to get something for us to drink later so we can all relax and forget how crap evrything has been lately

1404:  _ Just be careful okay? _

1405: god you sound so much like prongs are you sure you dont secretly know us he was against me going but then i bribed hime with fire wiskey and he was more ok with it

1407:  _ Haha yeah I’m sure, my life would definitely be more interesting if I knew you lot. _

1408: i bet your life is plenty intersting everyone finds different things interesting so you never know

1409: _Ooo Padfoot you sound so deep and philosophical._

1410: hey dont freak out i can be deep and philisophical if i feel like it mosty only when im drunk or really tired but that reminded me that we actually dont know much about each other and i feel like we should but i dont want to do that stupid asl like on omegle or 20 questions

1412:  _ I know what you mean 20 questions makes me think of relationships in middle school, however I don’t know what asl or omegle is… _

1413: =O MOONY!!! im actually not surprised and you actually dont need to know i dont want to hurt your precious innocence

1414:  _ I am not innocent!! _

1415: you havent been on omegle you my friend are innocent that site is like the epitome of a boy in middle school

1416:  _ So... very cringe worthy _

1417: yep and ots of dick pics

1418:  _ I don’t know what you did in middle school but I didn’t do that. _

1419: like i said your very innocent and i mean in the sexual sort of way because you are helping me come up with ideas for a school wide prank which i still have no idea for

1420:  _ Lol okay and what happens on the last day of classes? _

1422: just normal classes and dumbles gives a speech wishing the seniors luck and telling the rest of us to have a good summer then we pack up and go home the next day

1430:  _ Could you guys make something happen after he finishes to make it dramatic or something along those lines? _

1431: like fireworks

1432:  _ No not fireworks those a dangerous in enclosed spaces and they would almost definitely get you in trouble. _

1433: youre right but i do think i have an idea

1434:  _ That’s great what is it? _

1435: i cant tell you because i need to do the math first to see if itll work i dont want to get hopes up but if i think it wil you will be the first one i tell because you are the mastermind behind it

1436:  _ I’m flattered by the sentiment  but I still want to know. _

1437: cant i have to make sureit will all work

1438:  _ Padfoot, tell me I want to know _

1439: how many fire works do you think i can get with 100 pounds

1440:  _ PADFOOT!!! Again fireworks are dangerous _

1439: oh no i gotta go i think i left my cat in the oven

1440: _Oh I doubt that I don’t think your school would allow cats or pets even._ _Why can’t you just tell me who am I going to tell._

1448: im mad that you think that the school not allowing pets is more likely than me leaving one in the oven

1448: they do allow pets btw mainly cats so it could very well happen

1449:  _ Well in my defense I don’t know you very well but what i do know makes me think you very well could. _

1450: i am forgetful

1450: but thats mostly about homework and dates

1450: selective forgrtfulness? Is that a thing

1451:  _ I’m not to sure about that. _

1452: im also really good at circumventing problems and things i dont want to talk about ;)

1453:  _ What? _

1454: welp gotta party to go to a pity party that is ttly :)

1456:  _ Oh _

1457:  _ I don’t know if I should be mad or impressed. _

1457:  _ I still want to know promise to tell me? _   
1500: promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasss another chapter done, I will have the next one up as soon as I write it. If you want to motivate me to write the next chapter, and by that I mean yell at me to get my butt moving, or share any ideas I am queencharlieofmoondor on the tumblr dot com. Enjoy! and Thanks

Sirius

_Remus_

**James**

Lilly

_Peter_

 

Nov. 5

0912: **Where are you**

0914: in clas where else would i be at thsi god awful hour

0915: **I was just wondering we didn’t see you at breakfast**

0918: woke up late

0919: **Are you okay**

0921: im fine james your starting to sound like mom

0921: i am hungry tho

0922: **I do not sound like mom Im glad your good though now pay attention**

0925: yes mother ;)

********

0923: **You have class with sirius next right**

0924:  _yea why?_

0925: **Something is wrong and we need to keep an eye on him break is coming up soon and by the looks of it he might have to go home**

0926:  _thats no good have you tried talking to him?_

0927: **No I was texting him not to long ago he said he was okay but I cant tell if hes lying over a text I wont be able to talk to him until lunch**

0928:  _yea i’ll look after him_

0929: **Thanks pete**

0930: **Do I sound like my mother**

0932:  _sometimes mostly when you are worrying about something_

0935: **I do not sound like my mom**

0936: _sorry mate, you asked_

*****

1253: **Hey are you okay**

1302: **Sirius**

1309: **Padfoot where are you**

*Incoming Call* 1313

~Prongs~

*Call Denied*

1314: **Dammit sirius answer your phone**

*Incoming Call* 1316

~Wormtail~

*Call Denied*

1317:  _please sirius answer your phone james is getting worried_

1317:  _i’m getting worried too_

1318: **Dont make me tell mom I dont want to but if it is the only way to get you to answer I will**

1320: im fine i just want to be alone for a bit ill be back before dinner

********

1435: hey

1436: _Hey what’s up?_

1437: nothing you

1438: _Just got home_

1439: cool

1440: _You okay?_

1441: im fine why is everyone asking me that today

1443: _Sorry you were just giving one word answers_

1444: no need to apologise it was my fault i guess i am a bit down

1445: _Do you want to talk about it?_

1448: yes and no

1449: _What do you mean?_

1453: i want to talk to someone but i also want to be alone to think i left the school to be alone because everyone there would already have an opinion on what happened and i just needed to get away from it all. thats also why i texted you because i wanted someone to talk to but i dont know how to talk about what happened because i dont want you to get the wrong idea about me i just met you and its great talking to you because you dont already have an opinion on me

1453: if that makes any sense at all

1455: _It does make sense actually. Why didn’t you go to Prongs or Wormtail?_

1456: because they are biased too and i dont want to worry them they worry enough about me

1457: _Aren’t they wondering where you are?_

1458: i told them ill be back around dinner which is at 6 so i have time

1500: _Okay, well why don’t you give me a general idea of what happened. I’m sure whatever it is won’t make me not like you, what I know of you is pretty likeable. I’m also sure I can be unbiased because my mom talks to me when she has a particularly hard case._

1501: is she a lawyer

1502: _Something like that_

1503: oh ok well umm give me a bit to get it all down

1504: _Okay_

1515: so you remember yesterday we were having a small get together the point behind it was to drink and forget how bad the past few days had been well i spent most of the time working on the plan for the end of the year and trying to figure out how to get out of the relationship i was in the only reason i was with her was because of my family it was supposed to be a kind of arranged type thing but i didnt like her or my family but i had gotten with her before i was brave enough to rebel against them i live with prong for most of the year when we are not in school so i dont deal with them much but i do go home sometimes over breaks because they ask me to

1515: but at some point prongs did get me to drink and i ended up kissing another person and she happend to walk into the common room at that time it just went downhill from there we ended up fighting and breaking up because of it im not mad that we broke up it was going to happen anyway but im afraid that my parents are going to find out the reason why amd that wont be good because they are very old fashioned conservative and religious

1523: _Well it’s good that you are out of a relationship you don’t want to be in because that is not healthy for either of you. Also, as you said you live with Prongs most of the year so you don’t have to deal with them so if they do find out they could be more ok with it the next time you go back if it’s not too soon and you could also explain it to them they should understand._

1525: thanks moony but idk maybe maybe not

1527: _When do you think you will have to go back?_

1528: thanksgiving break

1529: _That’s soon so maybe they won’t find out yet and if they have you can explain it right away._

1530: thanks for your optimism but im not sure how i wil be able to explain why i was drinking at school and why my preapproved girlfriend at the time witnessed me snogging another guy and that is why we are no longer together

1531: _Oh, that may be difficult._

1532: yeah thats why i dont know what to do maybe ill talk to her and see if we can figure something out

1534: _Maybe,  I don’t know what to tell you but you should probably head back Prongs and Wormtail might still be worrying about you even though you told them you were ok. You can probably get better ideas from them because they know you and your situation better than I do._

1536: yeah im heading back now you did help tho i probably wouldnt be going back now if i didnt talk to you about it so you did help maybe not in the way you wanted to but you did so thanks moony

1537: _You’re welcome, I’m glad I could help._

1538: me to

1539: _Well I’m going to go if you are ok I should do some homework. If you need to talk more let me know._

1540: alright byee moon beam good luck with the homework :D

1541: _Haha, bye Padfoot._

*****

1536: hey im heading back no need to worry any more ill be there in like half an hour

1537: **Thank god I was about to call for a search party**

1538: ha ha ha very funny i told you i would be back before dinner

1539: **Yeah but I know you and when you say you are fine you really arent**

1540: but i am fine i got it all figured out

1540: well not all figured out but mostly

1541: **You sure**  
1542: yeah we will talk when i get back


End file.
